Wolf of the New Moon
by OnaMarzhan
Summary: MWPP- Oh I hate these things uh... Strange attacks on Hogwarts, a new student, and...Moony gets a girlfriend? Rated PG for some leeway. R
1. Prologue

A great castle rose out of the hills, its many towers and turrets braking the gray blue sky. It seemed peaceful enough to anyone who could see it, a school for witches and wizards. But that was not what it looked like to a filthy, grime covered young man crouching low in the grass. To him it was just an old riun with a condemmed sign on it. But he knew better, he had been informed of what was there. And he had his job cut out for him.  
  
Pulling out what looked to be a very large gun, he loaded something into it's barrel and took aim at the ruins. Of course, ordinary human weapons would never affect this place, but his master's weapons would set the grounds a-shaken so bad, the wizarding community inside wouldn't know what hit them. And then his master would see that he was really worth keeping around.  
  
He pulled the trigger once, watched an orange ball of light fly at the ruins, then loaded the weapon once more. He took aim again, but a sudden growl from behind him caused him to hesitate. The man looked back to find himself looking into a pair of amythest eyes, eyes that belonged to a great black body of a too-big wolf. Its white teeth showed through it's bared lips, a snarl escaping its throat. Bloodlust was in its eyes, but there was more to it...there was vengance as well. There was no chance to scream, as the wolf pounced on its prey, tearing him to shreds. Nothing would be left in the morning. Nothing, except, the exhausted body of a frail, pail skinned girl. But even then no one would see her, she would be gone before the first student woke.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

The Grat Hall was buzzing with noise, the students all talking quietly of the previous night's events. A large hole marred the Divinitation classroom, but luckily no one had been in iside. No one was quite sure yet what had caused it, but the teachers were looking into it. Suddenlt Professor Dumbledore entered and everyone became silent.   
  
"The explosion of Divinitation room last night was done by a wizard," Dumbledore began. "However, whomever fired this explosive has left the premises, and there is no further threat." There seemed to be a great deal of relief released in hearing this. Now the students could go onto other things, like the upcoming Halloween feast.   
  
  
  
Hundreds of lit jack-o-lanterns flickered around the tables of the Great Hall, as even more live bats fluttered near the ceiling, bewitched to look like the night sky. Students chattered loudly, stuffing themselves with pumkin pie and turkey, and several other food items. The teachers sat at their table, also thoroughly enjoying themselves. But one was missing, Dumbledore.   
  
Outside the hall he stood, next to a figure completely covered by a hooded, rust covered robe. "Right this way," Dumbledore smiled, looking down at her.  
  
"I would appreiciate it if you didn't announce to the entire student body that I have arrived. It will be easier on my part if I were to just slide in.."  
  
"If that is what you would like."  
  
"It is," she stated. "Which table is it that I shall be sitting at, Headmaster?"  
  
"The Gryffindor Table," Dumbledore answered. "The second table on the right." She nodded, and enetered the Hall, finding an empty seat at the end of a table. No one seemed to notice her until the Gryffindow ghost came by.  
  
"You are a new face," he announced. "I am Sir Nicholas De-"  
  
"I have been informed already as to who you are," the hooded girl interrupted.   
  
"Well," He seemed a little miffed. "May I inquire as to who you are?" Several students were now looking at her from around the table. She sighed, might as well introduce herself to her new house-mates.  
  
She lowered the hood of her robes, revealing two amythest eyes set on a face composed of moon-beam skin. Silvery-ash spiral curls framed her beautiful face, falling in graceful waves below her shoulders.  
  
"I am Tala Nighte." 


	3. Chapter 2

"Tala, its nice to meet you," replied a girl with long red hair a bright green eyes. "I'm Lily Evans." She reached out her hand, which Tala shook gently. But She didn't look at Lily, rather, her violet eyes had fallen on four boys who had mischeivious grins on their faces, and a devious gleam in their eyes. Lily seemed to follow her gaze. "Oh, those four. Those would be the Gryffindor troublemakers."  
  
"Hey, don't sell us so short, Evans!" cried one of the boys. He had straight black hair and light blue eyes, and a grin that spread from ear to ear as he rose up and took Tala's hand. "I'm Sirius Black."   
  
"I'm James Potter." This boy was almost identical to Sirius, except for the fact that his black hair was extremely untidy, and seemed it was that way by nature and not choice. "And these two lumps over here are Remus Lupin-" He pointed to a sandy haired boy who smiled weakly at her, "-and Peter Pettigrew." Peter, a small, blonde, watery eyed boy who was rather chubby didn't even look up at her.   
  
"I see. And would your eyes being lying to me or are you up to some trick for which you four seem to be well known?" Tala inquired. Remus looked up at her in mild adoration. Her voice was light but sharp, and she seemed to have the air of one of the teachers...and it seemed she could already see right through them.   
  
"You'll see," Sirius grinned, glancing up at the Slytherin table, where a sallow skinned boy with black hair and black eyes was raising his goblet to his lips. Suddenly he began to gag very loudly as his face turned very red.  
  
"Sirius what did you do?!" Lily demanded.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary," Sirius replied nonchantly. "Melted some pepper imps and had one of the house elves put it in his goblet." Several of the students at the table giggled while Lily glared daggars at Sirius and the other boys, who were sharing the glory of Sirius' prank.  
  
"And the marauders strike again, I see," said a girl with shoulder length brown hair, sitting down next to Lily. She gazed at Tala fro a moment, studying the pale girl's features, from her moonsilver skin, to her odd violet eyes. "You're name's Tala? I'm Camerane."  
  
"Cammy's a pain in the ass," Sirius interjected. "She's the only real psychic we have in this school right now, Trelawny don't count since she couldn't forsee the weather, and Cam's reall stern. Its like dealing with a teacher 24/7."  
  
"Shut up, Black," Camerane snapped.   
  
"A psychic?" Tala repeated. Once more Lupin looked up from his plate to look at her. But this time it wasn't because of adoration. It was an out-of-place nervousness in her voice, and in her eyes. Sure, there were some people who were afraid of havng their minds read, but Camerane was able to controll it most of the time. And this wasn't just a nervousness, this was something a little more, maybe even close to the beginning of panic. "I don't mean to seem rude, but I need to go...I have to get my schedule fixed." Without another word she rose hastily from the table and walked briskly out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Hmph, that was a bit rude," Camerane noted.  
  
"You probably scared her off," Sirius snickered.  
  
"It was probably you. But then, with a face like that who wouldn't be frightened?"  
  
"If its so scarey then why are you always kissing it?" Peter countered. Camerane looked ready to kill the pudgy little boy, and James and Remus were beside themselves with laughter. But then the boys settled down, cept Peter, who was attempting to hide behind a seventh year while Camerane held her goblet up threateningly, and began to whisper quietly.  
  
"It seems a bit weird that we get a new student, right after this weird attack," Sirius began.  
  
"Oh no, not another conspirecy theory," Remus moaned.   
  
"I thought we told you to stop reading tose dumb muggle comics," James added.  
  
"I'm serious!" he replied. "Look at it this way. Last night there was an attack on Hogwarts, today she shows up. No notice from Dumbledore that she would be coming, and he would have told us...or one of the teachers would have mentioned it. Next, the attack was done by a wizard...or a witch. It would take a lot out of a witch or wizard to cause damage to Hogwarts, and she looked pretty damn drained. And lastly, she's afraid of psychics. That means she has something to hide."  
  
"There are plenty of people afraid of psychics," Remus debated. "I mean, look. I am. I was afraid of Cammy for half a year because I was afraid she'd tell people about me if she found out. I'm only now getting used to the fact that she knows."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think Tala's a werewolf," James whispered. "I mean, tomorrows the full moon, and she looks as though she'd gone through a transformation on her own already, which isn't possible. And I think Dumbledore would have told you if you were going to share the Shrieking Shack."  
  
"James is right," Remus agreed. "I just think you're paranoid, Sirius." But none of them had any idea how close Sirius really was. And Remus was going to get a crash course, very soon. 


	4. Chapter 3

The next day passed all too fast for Remus, who after his final class, was lead out to the whomping willow by Madame Pomfrey whie the other students proceded to the Great hall for dinner. He prodded the knot on the tree with a long stick as Madame Pomfrey headed back to the castle. The branches relaxed and stoppped moving as a tunnel opened up at its base, and it was into this dark tunnel that Remus decended.   
  
The tunnel lead to a small, miserbale shack in the village of Hogsmede, a shack which no humna dared to enter...everyone at the school and in the village thought it was severly haunted by a dangerous spook. But all they were really hearing was the terrible transformation and aftermath of that transformation, brought on each month by the full moon.   
  
But Remus didn't mind the transformations as much now. Not since his three best friends had discovered how to become animagi...and succeeded. Now he wasn't so alone on those nights with the full moon, and they always managed to have some sort of adventure. James and Sirius turned into large enough animals to keep him in check, and Peter was small enough to prod the knot of the willow, so it all worked out. And he couldn't wait for tonight's adventure.   
  
  
  
  
Up at the castle, in the Great Hall, Sirius, James and Peter had just gotten up from the table, claiming they had to go to the library to do some History of Magic homework. In all reality, they would just be doubling back, onto the grounds to transform. They ignored Lily and Camerane's suspiscious looks as they hurried out the doors and up the hallway. They were about to turn back when Sirius pulled the other two to a stop.  
  
"What?" Peter asked.  
  
"Look. What's this?"  
  
"It looks like fur," James said, glancing at the clump of pitch black, coarse hair. "Someone's animals probably got in a fight."  
  
"No, this looks like wolf's hair," Sirius stated, looking closely at it.  
  
"Not again," Peter moaned. "You're still caught up on that theory of yours?" Sirius was about to argue but a loud clattering noise stopped all of them.  
  
"C'mon," James hissed, leading them around the corner, towards the noise. A large suite of armor lie scattered across the floor, but whatever had knocked it down didn't seem to be nearby. Another suite of armor could be heard being knocked to the floor up the stairs and the trio followed the noises, finding little patches of black fur here and there. Suddenly it wasn't armor that they heard, but the wimpering of a person...someone pleading.  
  
"Please, let me go...I'll turn myself in. Please..." A loud growling broke them off. The three boys peeked around the corner, but a large mass, part wolf, part what appeared to be human, blocked their sight from whoever it was cowering in front of the window. But much to their amazement whoever it was had suddenly changed into a polecat, trying to escape by running underneath the half transformed werewolf.   
  
But it was too quick for him and with a single lunge it had the pole cat in its jaws andthe polecat was fllung out the open window like a ragdoll. It was then the haf transformed wolf saw the three heads. All their eyes met, and for a second they stayed glued to each other.   
  
"Oh my god, its going to attack us," Peter breathed, panicing. But to all their surprise, it climbed onto the windowsill and jumped. James and Sirius ran forward (Peter was too afraid to move) looking out the window, where, to their shock, it was still alive, and running down towards the willow. The boys pulled their heads back into the catsle and just looked at each other, shocked. Hogwarts had a second werewolf. And it had just comitted murder. 


	5. Chapter 4

"We have to go and tell the teachers," James saud softly, trying to keep his voice steady. "Otherwise the whole school will know and be in a panic."  
  
"Like they won't be tomorrow!" Sirius exclaimed. "A murder was just committed in our school by a werewolf! I think there's going to be some panic."  
  
"You...you don't think it was Remus, do you?" Peter asked fearfully.  
  
"That thing was female," Sirius stated. "Oh, come on you guys, be serious! Anyways, it wasn't Remus. But I bet you I know who it was."  
  
"Come off it," James snapped as they jogged down the hall. "Its not Tala. It can't be."  
  
"We'll have Lily check," Sirius stated in a knowing tone. "Then we'll see."  
  
The teachers confined all students to their common rooms that night and the next morning, having breakfast sent there instead of the hall. Everyone was curious as to what had happened, but only James, Sirius, and Peter knew...and they had been sworn to secrecy. And as Sirius had predicted, Tala was not in the common room, nor was she anywhere else to be found.  
  
"Peter, tell me what's going on," Camerane pleaded, cornering the pudgy teen in the far corner. "If you don't tell me I'll read your mind and figure it out anyways!"  
  
"Fine, but you can't tell anyone," Peter broke, after the fifteen minutes of interrogation. He whispered the tale into Camerane's ear and her eyes went wide with surprise.  
  
"Are you serious!" she hissed. Peter nodded.  
  
"Peter, you spilled!" James scolded, pulling his friend aside. "You dolt! Dumbledore made us promise-"  
  
"She was going to read my mind anyways," Peter whimpered.  
  
"You don't ever like to be left out, do you Cammy," Sirius sighed. "Its okay, Peter. But you can't tell anyone else, alright? And that goes for you too, Cam."  
  
"Duh," replied the multicolored haired girl.  
  
"Alright students," McGonagall called, entering the room looking very tired. "You may go to your first class, the sitiuation has been taken care of."  
  
"What happened, Professor?" someone called.  
  
"It doesn't concern the students," McGonagall replied. "Now get to your classes before you are late. I don't want to have to give any detentions with the Hogsmede visit in two days."  
  
Everyone gathered their books and filed out of the room, just a Tala was walking in. "Where have you been?" Sirius demanded, grabbing her by the arm.  
  
"Let me go!" she ordered, shoving him aside.  
  
"Not until you tell me where you were last night. Everyone was supposed to be in their common rooms. You weren't anywhere to be found."  
  
"Its none of your business where I was,' Tala snapped. "Now, let go of me!" She pushed him, and hard, and with a small cry Sirius fell, dropping his books. Tala just glared at him for a moment, before gathering her own things and walking past him.   
  
Sirius was fuming as he gathered his things and stood up. "That little-"  
  
"What was that about?" Camerane asked, confused.  
  
"She's being a bitch is what's going on," Sirius growled. "And she better watch out when I see her next time." 


	6. Chapter 5

Potions was horrible. With Remus out and Camerane at the infirmery from a fall caused by Peeves, Sirius had been partnered with Tala. She looked about as upset about it as he did, though she was too drained to care. James and Peter were concerned, and Lily too.  
  
"So, do want to tell me where you were last night or would you rather I guess?" Sirius hissed in her ear.  
  
"Are you sure you were supposed to be in Gryffindor and not Slytherin?" Tala countered, cubing her dandilion roots. "Why don't you get off my case, Black. I haven't done anything to you."  
  
"So why weren't you in the common room?" Sirius demanded, not letting up.  
  
"I was at the infirmery," Tala lied. "I wasn't feeling good after dinner."  
  
"Oh?" Sirius demanded suspisciously. "Sure you were."  
  
"Look, Sirius Black," Tala yelled, rounding on him, the knife still in hand. "If you have a problem wit me you better just say so right now, because I have other things to worry about than the brainless theories that are being worked up in that cob-webbed filled mind of yours!"  
  
"Ms. Nighte!" the teacher yelled. "Detention, young lady, and twenty points from Gryffindor!"  
  
"He's the one who started it!"  
  
"Do you have a problem with my ruling, Ms. Nighte? Because if you do then you can gather your books and leave."  
  
"I will," Tala growled, tossing the knife down on the table. Gathering her books, Tala stormed out of the room, slamming the door.  
  
"She has such an attitude problem," Sirius mumbled.  
  
"What is your problem?" Lily demanded. Sirius looked stunned. "She;s new here and all you can do is give her grief! Then something big happens last night and still all you can do is make trouble for her and be rude! You are the most inconsiderate person I know, and I never thought I would have to say that to you!" She gathered her own books and asked to be excused to go to Madame Pomfrey, claiming she had a headache.  
  
"What, are you going to yell at me now?" Sirius demanded from James and Peter.  
  
"I'm staying out of this," Peter replied.  
  
"All I'm going to say is that Lily has a point, and you should have stopped while you were ahead," James said. "On the other hand, Tala has been acting weird...maybe we can get Remus to talk to her when he comes back. He should be back by lunch."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Tala was wandering through the halls when she caught sight of Remus, who was coming her way. He looked extremely tired, and pretty ragged. 'Don't I know that feeling,' she thought. "You look tired," she said as they crossed paths.  
  
"I am," he replied. 'Why aren't you in class?"  
  
"Got told to leave," Tala explained. "Sirius wouldn't let up on me and I yelled at him. Of course I had a knife in my hand at the time, so I have detention now."  
  
"Your lucky it wasn't worse," Remus sighed. 'So why was Sirius nagging you?"  
  
'Hey, why aren't you in class?" Tala suddenly asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Er...I was running errands for a teacher," Remus lied.  
  
"All night?" Tala asked skeptically.  
  
"W-what do you mean?"  
  
"Everyone was apparently restricted to their common rooms last night."  
  
"What, you mean you don't know for sure?" Remus countered. He'd caught her...in fact, they'd both cornered each other. There were a few awkward moments of silence before either look at each other. "You keep your secerets and I'll keep mine."  
  
"Deal," Tala agreed. "I'll uh...catch ya later, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Remus agreed. 'See you around Tala."   
  
She nodded and walked away. 'Phew!' she though, breathing a sigh of relief. 'Any longer and I would have had to tell him...but...he's always with those other three, and he had no clue about the restrictions...if he wasn't in his common rooms, then where was he?" 


End file.
